


october skies, love is flying

by anonlymous



Series: October Challenges 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Magical Accidents, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonlymous/pseuds/anonlymous
Summary: Things go wrong with magic and potions all the time. It’s a simple fact of life, and one that Magnus is intimately familiar with.





	october skies, love is flying

Things go wrong with magic and potions all the time. It’s a simple fact of life, and one that Magnus is intimately familiar with. He’s had centuries of experience, he’s certainly not some stumbling first-timer that can’t tell the difference between newt and lizard eyes. But no matter how experienced a warlock is, they never want to hear an explosion coming from their apothecary.

And unfortunately, that is exactly what Magnus is hearing at this moment, and it’s even louder than Madzie’s adorable chatter about gingerbread cookies. “Just a moment, sweet pea,” he calls over his shoulder as he stands and strides down the hallway. The room in far worse a state than he left it, with ingredients left out cluttering the counters, the ceiling decorated with an ominous purple splatter, and – the window open, damn it all to hell. This was a simple temperature-change potion, in a small dose it’ll keep a person as warm or cold as desired, but seeping into the New York air, who knew what it could do?

When he turns around, Catarina is standing by the doorframe and looking distinctly unimpressed with the whole scene. “You said the potion was under control, Magnus! And you left the window open? God knows what havoc it’s reeking now.”

Magnus almost explains that he was not entirely focused on window-classing and bit preoccupied with Alec calling him, but he has a feeling that would get him a lecture or at least an eyeroll rather than understanding. Anyhow, it turns out they don’t have to wait long to find out what havoc it’s reeking, because the window gives them a very clear view of the snow starting to fall. 

No weather forecasts of this, likely nothing happening outside of Brooklyn, no possibility of erasing everyone’s memories. God, he messed up this time.

Still, he would very much appreciate it if Catarina stopped shooting him those dirty looks. Snow isn’t the worst thing that could happen to this city, and he had just been complaining about the heat last week.

Magnus takes down the stairs down from his loft two at a time, followed by Catarina, and Madzie trailing curiously behind them. He’s hit with a blast of cold air as soon as he flings the building doors open, but the scene that greets him is … better than what he expected. The mundane passerby seem confused and irritated by the snow, in the way that New Yorkers are irritated about every inconvenience, but it’s hardly more than a few flakes. Probably not even worse than a surprise thunderstorm, especially since it’ll cease in a few hours. 

Catarina, now standing next to him and surveying the scene, raises an eyebrow. “You’re not thinking about leaving it like this, are you? Because no matter how much I wish living in this city didn’t feel like boiling alive, that would be frivolous and unwise. Not to mention irresponsible.”

Before Magnus can reply, a delighted squeal has them both turning around. Madzie is standing in the middle of the sidewalk, open-mouthed and staring up at the sky. Slowly, as if testing what will happen, she spreads her arms and opens her hands, catching a snowflake in her palm. 

She stares at it with the kind of wonder that only children seem to have for the world, and Magnus can’t stand to take that away. He glances over at Catarina, who is wearing the same sentimental expression he must have. With Iris’s wariness of being caught, Madzie has never had the freedom to explore the world in such childish, carefree ways. Even afterwards, she was withdrawn and skittish and shy for months. Unrestrained joy is something they rarely see on her face, and neither of them are willing to ruin it.

So instead, he and Catarina come to a silent understanding to let it be. They watch and delight in Madzie’s happiness, they join in when she grabs their hands, and they spin in circles right there on the sidewalk. They hold hands and stare at the October sky, until the very last snowflake is gone and the stars are out.


End file.
